Issue 125
Issue 125 is the one-hundred and twenty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, the fifth part of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and the eleventh part of the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on April 9, 2014. Plot Negan and Dwight are talking about their victory, but a Savior informs them Carson has escaped with Eugene. Negan tells him not to worry about it, and they will be back for them. Paul and Michonne have got themselves in trouble as they attempt to take out the undead in and around the Hilltop; in an attempt to move one of The Kingdom's buses in front of the broken wall. As Paul distracts the walkers to him, Michonne escapes and Eugene, with the other survivors, appear. The two devise a plan to take out the walkers as Paul leads them on. In the Hilltop mansion, Nicholas is slowly dying as his wife and son stay by his side. He comments that he is sorry for letting them down to which Paula comforts him, telling him he is the reason that they are still and they will get by and continue to survive. Mikey leaves the room as Rick, Andrea, and Carl wait outside. Andrea tells Rick to rest as he tries to go over to Mikey to comfort him. Rick tells Andrea that he is fine just as Paula walks out to Mikey, Nicholas has died. Paula informs their son about it and embrace as Harlan and his assistants begin collecting his body. Carl walks over to Mikey as Rick reconvenes with Eugene and attempts to console with Mikey. He warns him of what he will be told about losing someone and adds, "Don't listen to them. Hold onto it. Remember it... Don't let yourself forget it. It's too easy to lose." Rick gathers a group and announces that he is not sick and how Dwight must have shot him with a clean bolt, solidifying him as an ally. He asks for a group to cover him while he goes to meet with Dwight. Negan arrives to Hilltop's gates, and asks for their newly elected leader, believing that Rick is dead. He is surprised to see him alive as he crawls over the bus, and looks at Dwight. Rick tells him not to look at him, and to look at Rick. Rick asks Negan why he is fighting his people, and Negan responds he is trying to save lives. Rick tells him he must be the stupidest person alive, and explains to him that they can cooperate with Rick's people, to make a barter system, to stop fighting, to start living and be better. Negan slowly starts to believe his actions have been wrong all along and agrees with Rick. Rick then slashes Negan's throat with one of the Savior's tainted knives, responding "Good." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Nicholas *Paula *Mikey *Ezekiel *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Earl Sutton *Dwight *Negan *Brianna *Carson *The Saviors Deaths *Nicholas *Richard *Arnold *Marcus *Unnamed victims of the Saviors' modified weapons. Trivia *First mention of Nell. *Last appearance of Nicholas. *To a Walking Dead fan who wanted to know if Kirkman had an endgame for the whole series Kirkman stated, “I have big events planned for #125 and I know where I’m going to be for issue #200..."http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=41629 References Category:Media and Merchandise